Carpe noctem
by silverbullet27
Summary: Mini-Ergänzung zu meinem Endlos-Wraith-Zyklus - im Anschluss zu "Fever - verzweifelt gesucht!" zu lesen ;


**Carpe noctem**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 12 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Den Schmerz, der ihn aus dem Schlaf riss, kannte er nur zu gut. Müde stöhnte er auf, als sich das Knie seines Bruders in sein Kreuz bohrte, während dieser über ihn hinwegkletterte.

„Beschwer dich jetzt bloß nicht", knurrte Fever und legte sich hin.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", murmelte Bonewhite und bot seinem Bruder die Bettdecke an.

„Nein, das hast du tatsächlich nicht", seufzte Fever, griff nach der Decke und rollte sich darunter.

Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander und starrten in die Dunkelheit des nächtlichen Quartiers. Dann flüsterte Bonewhite leise: „Wo warst du so lang?"

„Ich war beschäftigt", antwortete Fever gequält. Als sein Bruder daraufhin nichts sagte, fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem dachte ich, es wäre besser für dich, wenn…" Er verstummte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Das war es nicht", sagte Bonewhite in die nachfolgende Stille und biss sich nun ebenfalls auf die Lippen.

„Nein, war es wirklich nicht", gab Fever zu, „aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du… dass er es so leicht haben würde."

„Er war alles, was mir noch geblieben war", flüsterte der Blade mit geschlossenen Augen und dachte an die einsamen Jahre zurück, die ihn beinahe zerrissen hätten.

„Dabei warst du es immer, der mich vor ihm gewarnt hatte", lachte Fever traurig auf.

„Ja", sagte Bonewhite, „erschreckend."

„Das auch", meinte Fever, „aber auch verständlich. Trotzdem hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass ich etwas hätte ändern können. Du warst immer der Stärkere von uns beiden."

„Nein", entgegnete Bonewhite, „und das weißt du. Ohne dich bin ich…"

„Ohne mich warst du schon immer höchst effizient, keine Widerrede", knurrte Fever, „ich habe dich oft genug ausgebremst oder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Von Anfang an."

Bonewhite schwieg. Sicher, die Sorge um seinen Bruder, ihre ständigen Streitereien, all dies hatte ihn nicht unerheblich beschäftigt, aber eben auch das Gefühl gegeben, mehr als nur ein funktionierendes Rädchen im Getriebe zu sein. Seine innere Leere ausgefüllt. „Ich bin gestorben, als man dich mir wegnahm."

„Ich auch", wisperte Fever und rang mit sich selbst, bevor er fortfuhr: „aber ich begann einen neuen Zyklus. Zwei neue. Du hingegen… du musst endlich loslassen. Alles. Und dann beginn von vorn…"

„Ich kann nicht", erwiderte Bonewhite und spannte sämtliche Muskeln an.

„Doch, du kannst", meinte Fever sanft, „du hast dich schon von ihm entfernt und das bereitet ihm Sorgen. Dir Blueface zu übergeben war schlau – wie wir ihn nun einmal kennen." Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Clevermans, bevor er zufügte: „er beschäftigt dich und du ihn – damit hat er euch beide unter Kontrolle. Zumindest glaubt Guide das. Aber ihr werdet ihn noch beide überraschen. Auf die eine oder andere Art."

„Ich werde mich nicht gegen ihn stellen", protestierte Bonewhite, „nicht, solang Snow…" Er verstummte und spannte sich noch mehr an.

„Das meine ich damit auch nicht", sagte Fever beschwichtigend, „aber ihr seid eben auch nicht willenlos und er wird euch nie vollständig unter seine Kontrolle bringen können. Du wirst noch viele Entscheidungen treffen müssen, bei denen du ihn nicht um Rat bitten kannst. Solltest."

„Ist es das, was du glaubst?", knurrte Bonewhite leise und richtete sich halb auf, „dass ich mich wie ein Puppe an Fäden von Guide gängeln lasse?"

Auch Fever richtete sich auf und schaute seinem Bruder traurig in die Augen. „Nein. Das hast du niemals und das wirst du auch nie. Nicht einmal, wenn du Blueface endlich als das akzeptierst, was der sich sehnlichst wünscht: dein bester Freund und Bruder zu sein."

„Du bist mein Bruder. Mein einziger. Das habe ich dir damals geschworen", entgegnete Bonewhite fest, „Blueface ist mein Freund, ich vertraue ihm, ich vertraue auch Guide, aber du… niemand wird jemals deinen Platz einnehmen!"

Fever stöhnte auf und warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft. „Siehst du? Genau _DAS_ meine ich! Du stehst immer noch mit einem Fuß in der Vergangenheit! Du kannst einfach nicht loslassen!"

„Ich _will_ dich auch nicht loslassen!", fauchte Bonewhite, „weil… weil ich dich nicht endgültig verlieren will." Er schluckte hart und schob den Unterkiefer vor.

„Oh mein Bruder…", Fever schüttelte den Kopf, „ich werde immer bei dir sein. Du kannst mich nicht verlieren." Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete er auf die Brust des Blades und sagte sanft: „Ein Teil von mir wird ewig dort drinnen weiterleben. Dich daran erinnern, was du fühlst. Dich bei Entscheidungen beraten. Dich zur Weißglut treiben. Aber bitte tue mir das nicht an! Ich will nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, dass du dich von allen distanzierst, nur weil du glaubst, mein Andenken zu verraten, wenn du…."

Bonewhite hielt seinem Bruder den Mund zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung. Dafür bist du nicht verantwortlich. Ich will es so."

Fever senkte den Blick und seufzte leise. Er schob die Hand seines Bruders beiseite und sagte: „Lass uns schlafen."

Sie legten sich beide wieder hin und starrten in die die Dunkelheit. Nach einer Weile fragte Bonewhite: „Wirst du wiederkommen?"

Fever lächelte daraufhin. „Ich war doch nie weg, mein Bruder…"

ENDE

A/N: Das war ein kleines grünes Plotbunny, das ich dringend erlegen musste. Zweifelsohne direkt im Anschluss an „Fever – verzweifelt gesucht!" angesiedelt und drückt ziemlich auf die Tränendrüse – Schmalzalarm! Aber wenn mir dieses schreckliche Nagetier noch länger im Hinterkopf herumgehüpft wäre, ich wäre geplatzt!

Ach ja, der Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Die Namen von Guide (Todd) und Bonewhite (Kenny) habe ich den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold entliehen, Fever ist ein OC von mir, Blueface der begabte Techniker, der später auf der Mittelstation für viel Ärger sorgen wird – seinen Namen hat er von mir, angelehnt an die Namensgebung der Legacy-Autorinnen. Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.


End file.
